


Playing House

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rachel and Little Quinn playing house. Rachel always makes Quinn be the dad and Finn be the baby. They both have complaints. Based on a prompt from the Glee Fluff Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

Quinn had her arms folded across her chest and was looking at her best friend exasperated. “Why do I always have to be the dad when we play house? My Daddy says that a family should be a man and a woman.”

“Your Father has outmoded concepts of family!” Rachel argued. “Besides, Finn is more suited to being the baby!”

“I don’ wanna be the baby!” Finn whined from the corner of the playhouse, trying to untie the bonnet Rachel had firmly fixed to his head.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at Quinn as if to say  _‘See?’_

“What’s ‘outmoded’ mean?” Quinn asked, puzzled.

Rachel frowned. “I think it means old.”

“Still,” Quinn harrumphed as she put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow of her own. “just ‘cause Finn’s rubbish and Daddy has old ideas doesn’t mean I’m wrong. So answer my question Rach.”

“Because parents stay together forever and I want us to be together forever.” Rachel looked Quinn straight in the eyes and the emotion there was too much for the young blonde to fully process. “You’re my best friend Quinn and you’re strong and you protect me from mean boys like Noah when he tries to push me over.”

“You and me Rach, forever!” Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel. "Did Puck push you over today?"

At Rachel's nod, Quinn's eyes narrowed in fury. "I'm going to kick him in the balls."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life Is A B Movie (The Falling Is Like This Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384348) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym)




End file.
